1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer mouse for electronic therapy combining the function of a conventional computer mouse and an electronic acupuncture device into one unit and utilizing an electric connector to provide power and a circuit to modulate as well as generate a strong electric current pulse to be transmitted by a conduction tab for stimulating a user's acupuncture points so as to increase a health oriented function to the originally convenient operation of the computer mouse.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Countless products utilizing computer mouse devices are available on the market, such as a rolling-ball type computer mouse, an optical computer mouse and a wireless transmission computer mouse; the designs of most of the abovementioned products improve the outer shape of the computer mouse, the detecting method and the control of the key position; those improvements merely increase the fluentness in using the computer mouse.
The present invention of a computer mouse for electronic therapy not only preserves the fluentness of using the computer mouse, but also utilizes multiple internal circuits to generate a strong electric current pulse to be transmitted via a conduction tab to directly stimulate the acupuncture points on a user's hand portion, such as points of Zhongchong, Laogong, Shaofu, and Shaosheng, to furthur stimulate the distal nerves to achieve a relaxing effect. Furthermore, the present invention connects an external conduction tab to stimulate the points of acupuncture on the user's whole body, such as Jianjing and Zusanli to achieve the resting effect for health caring purpose through combining the computer mouse with an electronic acupuncture device.